Warriors: Sticking to It
by Swiftblaze CliffClan
Summary: An apprentice by the name of Petalpaw becomes a Warrior alongside her close friend Tu The two later learn about the truth of a cat they thought they both knew. Petalpaw will have trouble sticking to the Warrior Code, but will also need to bring those who break it to her own form of justice.
1. Chapter 1

Blinking her eyes open to the rays of early morning sunshine that had began to pour in through the openings of the den, Petalpaw stretched herself out. Looking around the den, the creamy, tawny cat found her denmates still asleep. Honeypaw, the golden tabby she-cat was sleeping next to Smallpaw, a black and white tom. Beside her was Tuftpaw, the brown tabby with big fluffy ears. Petalpaw counted the cats, one missing.

"Hey, mousebrain." She teased, nudging the cat beside her awake, "it's morning and our mentors will be waiting if we don't get going." The creamy cat said in a hushed hiss. The other cats across the den must've been having a light sleep, because they began to stir.

"Morning? Already?" The brown tabby yawned, stretching himself out, "you always wake me when I'm having the best dreams." Tuftpaw complained, scratching behind his ear.

"That's not my fault!" She replied with a playful growl, "you know that." Petalpaw mewed, flattening down some chest fur with her pink tongue. "What were you dreaming about anyways?" The cream she-cat asked, her eyes watching the tabby curiously.

Tuftpaws eyes widened with glee, he was always excited to tell stories, but most of the clan was reluctant when listening. "Alright, if you really want to know." Tuftpaw started, trying to sound calm and mysterious. This irked a small laugh from the she-cat apprentice. "I was running through a stream, a stream of beautiful silvers and blues. It was full of fish to catch, and shores full of prey." Tuftpaw told, acting out the scene, "I was feeling kinda hungry, so I-" the tom apprentice was cut off.

"You're always hungry." Petalpaw purred playfully, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Let me finish." The tabby shot back with a playful growl. The creamy she-cat nodded. "Anyways, I was feeling hungry, and with a stream so full of fish I couldn't help myself." Tuftpaw got into a hunting crouch as he continued, "and with a huge splash one was right in my jaws!" He said, pouncing at Petalpaw.

"Whoa, watch it!' The tawny she-cat yelped in surprise. The tabby had her pinned to the mossy floor, her struggling useless. "Get off me!" She squeaked.

Tuftpaw just laughed and jumped off, leaving the she-cat on the moss beds. Petalpaw narrowed her eyes and growled at the tom apprentice, ready to pounce back. She got into a crouch, but felt herself bump into something.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Honeypaw." The cream and tawny cat mewed apologetically, "I didn't see you there and..." her voice trailed off.

"No need to apologize, but you two should keep it down." The golden tabby said shooting them both a stern stare, "and also, if you're awake you should be with your mentors by now. Don't want to keep them waiting." Honeypaw added, her voice was stern, but was motherly, wanting to help the two learn. She flicked her tail towards the den entrance and padded out.

"Wait for me, Honeypaw!" The black and white apprentice called, leaping over beds and over to the entrance as fast as possible. Smallpaw was the the second oldest of the apprentices, and would soon become a warrior. He was clumsy, but always meant well.

"We should get going, Petalpaw." Tuftpaw said with a bit of concern in his voice, not wanting to be late. Petalpaw curtly nodded and headed out into the camp clearing, where activities were well on their way.

The camp outside was an opened area from an old forest fire. It left the camp with a hard, red floor and was surrounded by new living trees, as well as old black ones, making the name of the clan, CharredClan. The clan cats were already busy with duties, and the first patrol was about to head out. It consisted of Pinkfrost, a light grey and pinkish she-cat, Smallpaw, her apprentice, and Snaketail, a large brown tabby with a large black tail. At the other side of the clearing, the medicine cat, Waspstripe was just about to head out with her apprentice, Starlingpaw.

"There's Talonpaw." Petalpaw whispered to her companion as the two walked past the black apprentice. Talonpaw looked hunched over, and was batting a leaf around on the ground. The apprentice was with his mentor, Frozenpath, one of CharredClans most noble warriors, and the clan deputy, Redwater, a deep ginger covered tom with a white belly.

"I wonder what's going on." Tuftpaw added, keeping his pace even to the she-cats. The two made their way to the entrance, their mentors waiting for them. "Morning, Mothdust." The brown tabby said with a dip of his head, leaving his denmates side and padding to the large, patch coloured tom. The two exchanged a few words and headed out into the territory.

"Good morning, Petalpaw." The she-cat heard her name being said and replied almost immediately.

"Good morning, Cedarbrook." Petalpaw replied to her mentor, dipping her head in respect. "Sorry if I kept you waiting." She scratched at the hard camp floor.

"Oh, not at all," The beautiful golden brown tabby said with a sweet tone in her voice, "I've only been here for a short while, and I had Mothdust to speak with to pass the time." She added with a sweet smile, looking down at her creamy apprentice.

Petalpaw let out a quick sigh of relief, "What's planned for today?" The apprentice asked Cedarbrook, not wanting to stay in camp too much longer.

"Well I've spoken with Mothdust just now, and Frozenpath earlier," she started, getting up onto all fours, "and tomorrow we'll be doing some more battle training with them, but for today, you and I will be hunting up until later, and we've been asked to be part of the sunhigh patrol. After that you're free to do what you'd like, but if you plan on leaving the camp please let me know." The she-cat warrior purred softly, heading out of the camp.

Petalpaw leapt after her mentor, trying to keep pace with the warrior. "Of course I will!" The tawny cream cat replied to her mentors last statement, "and sounds good! Tomorrow as well does too." She paced behind Cedarbrook, thinking of the day ahead and tomorrow. Then she thought of those she'll be spending the day with. She was always happy to train with Tuftpaw and Talonpaw.

"Cedarbrook?" Petalpaw started, her mind focused on the black apprentice that she was supposed to be doing training with tomorrow, "why was Talonpaw still back at camp and with Frozenpath and Redwater?" She asked, slowing her pace as they approached their first stop.

Cedarbrook sat down, tail neatly folded over her front paws. "This isn't news I want you sharing, but it's a rather important lesson to learn." The she-cat meowed, keeping her voice hushed. Petalpaw listened intently, cocking her head to the side. The tabby warrior continued, "Talonpaw was caught outside of camp without permission from Redwater or his mentor today." Cedarbrook finished her sentence blandly.

"But that's not allowed, he should have known better." Petalpaw looked to her paws. She had respected the apprentice for his skill and his attitude. At least now the creamy she-cat had an answer to why he was missing this morning.

"Well of course it's not allowed," the golden brown tabby mewed in response, "and yes he should have known better. I expect that you won't follow in his pawsteps." Cedarbrook said, watching her apprentice.

"Of course I wouldn't break the rules like that!" Petalpaw rasped as her voice rose in pitch. She looked back at her mentor, only to she the tabbys expression lighten up.

"I know you wouldn't, I was just teasing." Cedarbrook purred getting up onto her paws, "you follow the rules of our clan and the Warrior Code itself very well, which is a very good part of you." The golden she-cat praised, "now let's get to hunting."

It was just about sunhigh when the duo of mentor and apprentice padded back into camp. More cats were present now, all coming back from training and hunting, and the sunhigh patrol was starting to meet up.

"You go drop off your prey at the fresh-kill pile." Cedarbrook mewed, gesturing to the pile with a flick of her tail. Petalpaw obeyed without question.

The creamy cat trotted back to the middle of the hard, earth clearing. "What about the elders?" She asked, realizing she'd forgotten about them. She looked back at their den, a thicket of soft ferns and bushes.

"Don't worry, another apprentice will get it done, besides we have a patrol to attend." Cedarbrook chimed and padded off towards two warriors near the entrance. Petalpaw stepped forwards, she looked back, feeling guilty about not bringing prey to the elders. She did it nearly everyday, and it felt wrong not. Just as the apprentice was about to turn, she saw a black cat exit from the den. She sighed with relief, Talonpaw must've given them something, most likely as punishment for breaking rules, but the elders were fed.

Petalpaw trotted over to her mentor and fellow clanmates with a spring in her step. "Hello, Grasswing," she dipped her head towards the pretty pale grey she-cat cat, "and hello to you, Heronfeather." The apprentice mewed, slightly out of breath, as she dipped her head towards the tall tom.

The group of cats exchanged greetings, discussed a layout of where to patrol first and which route to take, and headed through the camp entrance as a group of four.

"So, Petalpaw," the large grey tom bellowed in his low voice, "how's your training coming along. I'm sure Cedarbrook is training you well." He said, glancing over at the brown tabby warrior with playfully narrowed eyes.

"It's going great." Petalpaw replied respectfully to the tom, slightly intimidated by his large build. "And Cedarbrook is a great mentor, she's taught me so much!" The tawny replied in agreement.

Cedarbrook simply purred proudly, almost showing off to the tom warrior. Heronfeather nodded and showed a small smile, leading the group further forwards.

Heronfeather had been marking the trees lining the boundary between CharredClan and ValleyClan while the three cats sat idle, watching the line closely. "Doesn't smell too fresh over there," Grasswing started, peering across the flat ground that lead into ValleyClan, "they mark theirs almost every patrol."

"Maybe they haven't sent any toms out with them yet, or maybe they haven't made it here on their sunhigh patrol." Cedarbrook suggested with a shrug, even though she knew it was odd for their scent to be faint.

Petalpaw had just been listening when she turned around, hearing the grey tom return to the group. "I suppose they're running late." Heronfeather said, craning his neck for a view on the territory. "Hm, better just leave then wait around for them." He beckoned with his tail for the three to get up, and they followed, leaving the place where the borders met.

The way back was quite ordinary, which wasn't a bad thing. Petalpaw had managed to catch a robin on the way back, Grasswing caught a squirrel for herself as well.

"Well, Petalpaw," Cedarbrook mewed at the patrol padded back into camp, Heronfeather already on his way to report to Redwater, and Grasswing was heading for the fresh-kill pile to deposit her catch, "You've got the day off now, and that robin is yours to keep if you wish. Stay around here for awhile before you ask to head out though, ValleyClan may have been late for patrols so they might be out now." The golden and brown mewed softly.

The tawny apprentice dipped her head and headed outside of the apprentices den. She held the robin in her jaws, looking around for the others. Smallpaw was inside with Talonpaw, the two sharing prey. As much as Petalpaw wanted to ask about his trip outside of the camp alone, she held her tongue and decided against it.

"Hi, Petalpaw!" A familiar voice called, breaking the daze the creamy she-cat had fallen into. Tuftpaw padded over proudly, holding a mole in his jaws.

"Hello, Tuftpaw." Petalpaw replied smoothly, her voice soft and light, "how was your day?" She asked, flicking her tail over her paws. She laid down on the ground, gesturing for the brown tabby to join her.

"Well," the tom apprentice mewed, making himself comfortable on the ground, "I did some practice with Mothdust, and was told that we'd be doing some together tomorrow." He added between mouthfuls of his prey. "Also, when Mothdust and I were out training, we met up with the morning patrol."

"Is that it?" The tawny cat asked, lifting her head up from her robin.

"Oh no," Tuftpaw mewed, swallowing quickly so that he could continue, "we tagged along with them, and they passed by the border between our territory and ValleyClans."

The apprentice watched him with a twisted expression, "ValleyClan? What happened?" Her mind full of questions after what her patrol had noticed not too long ago.

"Well, we ran into a couple of their warriors, but Mintpaw was with them." He said, starting to lick the remains of his meal off his whiskers. "It was more of a stare down than anything, well Mintpaw looked at me with kind eyes, the warriors sneering." Tuftpaw concluded simply.

"How is Mintpaw?" Petalpaw chose that as the question to ask, she had others, but wanted to know more about the apprentice from a different clan. She wanted to know how the opposing clans cats had been near the line but didn't smell too fresh, but the question about the apprentice felt like less of topic. Mintpaw was a small, pale grey and white tabby, the group became friends at a meeting.

"Great! From what I could see anyways," the brown tabby said, getting up and stretching, "can't even see the wound anymore."

Petalpaw listened, pleased to her the news. "I'm glad he's better." Was all she said before getting to her paws, "I have free time now, want to join me?" The creamy apprentice asked, padding over to her mentor. "Cedarbrook I was wondering if-" her voice cut off.

"Cedarbrook!" Another voice called the warrior, the cat padded forwards, "there's been ValleyClan spotted and scented on out territory." The tom voice said urgently, "Redwater has asked me to get you and wants you to leave with him and Heronfeather."

"Sorry, Petalpaw," she started and got to her paws, "you have my permission to leave camp, just stay to the south!" The tabby warrior called over her shoulder. Cedarbrook was off, bounding towards the deputy.

"Well, I guess I'll go out then, wanna come?" Petalpaw shrugged, slightly uneasy after the sudden burst of excitement, especially being about ValleyClan. The creamy she-cat heading towards the camp entrance.

"Sure! I've already got my permission from Mothdust, he'll know where I am." Tuftpaw mewed happily, skipping along side his friend, "where do you want to go anyways?" He asked, running up beside Petalpaw.

"Let's go catch eels! Whoever gets the most wins!" She challenged, running off through the entrance and past many familiar landmarks. She skirted past large boulders and a twisted tree used for training. Petalpaw approached the rather slow moving river.

"Hey," the brown apprentice panted as he stepped up next to the she-cat, "slow down would you." He complained, nudging against her side playfully. "So, eels." He stated plainly, looking into the river.

"Uh huh," The apprentice nodded, dipping her paw silently into the water, "first one to catch five wins." She said, turning to her companion, waiting for the nod of approval. Tuftpaw nodded, she nodded back.

With a quick splash the two apprentices began slashing at the water in a fury. Droplets flew through the air, then one eel was pulled out. It landed on the ground and flopped helplessly. Two eels, three eels, all pulled from the river however the cats coukd manage. Petalpaw snuck a peek at the tabbys pile, Tuftpaw already had a collection of four. She was behind and needed to catch up. Thinking up something quickly, the tawny apprentice resorted to the only thing that came to mind.

"Whoa! Hey!" Tuftpaw yelped before being pushed further into the calm waters. Petalpaw laughed and pounced at him, trying to get him further away. Standing now on the opposite shore, Tuftpaw shook out his fur, "what was that about?" He growled at the she-cat.

"Well, I guess I slipped." Petalpaw giggled, swimming around river, feeling proud of her quick actions. "Come on, I'll help you back." She mewed, swimming to the other shore, standing in front of Tuftpaw. She looked at him curiously, he stared past her.

"Stay still." He whispered, flattening his fur and ears in fear, staring at what was unknown to the creamy apprentice. Petalpaw felt new fear run through her, not knowing what was frightening her denmate. She knew him and once he was afraid he stayed quiet, hiding himself in a frozen position. Turning her head around slowly, she began to see the figure. Bigger than anything she'd seen, it stood before them from across the river, staring at them with dark, brown eyes


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr"The two apprentices continued to hold their stare on the creature. It was tall and brown with speckles of white down it's body. Its ears were coming out from the side of its head at weird angles. The creatures eyes were a very dark brown and watched the two, almost without moving. The most noticeable feature the two cats found were the things that looked like sharp sticks budding from its head./p  
p dir="ltr""What is that thing?" Tuftpaw whispered with a soft hiss in his voice. He shook, still dripping wet from his dip into the river. He watched it carefully, the brown tabby backing away slowly./p  
p dir="ltr""Wait!" Petalpaw said as loud as she could while still holding a whisper, "that way will lead to the GorgeClan borders." She tried beckoning the apprentice back, "we'll just have to follow the river until we can cross." The creamy apprentice said, her gaze fixed on the opposite bank. "Our eels..." she whined, looking at them with temptation in her eyes./p  
p dir="ltr""Petalpaw, we'll come back for them," even though he knew they wouldn't, but the cats were speaking louder now, both at great unease, "we've gotta report to Redwater or Aspenstar about this." Aspenstar, the leader of CharredClan. The image he left was normally that of him standing proud and tall on the great Black Oak Stump. He was a deep black tom speckled with white, his eyes a light green./p  
p dir="ltr"Petalpaw wasn't sure what else the two could do, but nodded in agreement. "Okay, we can head back, follow me." Her voice shaky, fear still hanging around the two apprentices. The creamy she-cat padded forward slowly, staying almost in the water./p  
p dir="ltr""It's going back into the forest," Tuftpaw mewed, tension leaving his voice, and he seemed to relax. The she-cat apprentice craned her neck to see that the tabby was doing the same, watching the creature almost skip off into the trees./p  
p dir="ltr""But what if it stays around the territory?" The creamy apprentice asked after some time walking, the two reaching a point where they could cross the river./p  
p dir="ltr""What are we going to say when everyone sees us all wet?" Tuftpaw asked, shaking off loose beads of water after the crossing./p  
p dir="ltr""We'll be honest." She purred simply, "tell them what we saw, and that'll explain why we had to cross." Petalpaw was also shaking her fur out./p  
p dir="ltr"The two apprentices walked into camp, getting a few strange looks from some of the warriors that were out. The creamy and tawny she-cat looked around, hoping to find the deputy before they found Aspenstar./p  
p dir="ltr""He went out on that sudden patrol, didn't he?" The brown tabby suggested, sitting down to lick some more moisture off of his pelt. Petalpaw just nodded, agreeing on the suggestion for now. The two apprentices waited, the sun slowly setting behind the mountains, leaving the sky a faint grey and orange./p  
p dir="ltr""There he is." The tawny cat mewed hastily, getting up onto her paws. She padded over to the arriving patrol, Tuftpaw close behind her. The red deputy was saying his farewells to his fellow warriors, Cedarbrook included. Redwater turned around to see the two apprentices padding towards him./p  
p dir="ltr""Well, hello you two." The handsome tom said, dipping his head, "is there something you need?" He asked, scanning them curiously./p  
p dir="ltr"Tuftpaw nodded towards his creamy companion, letting her speak for the both of them, "Actually, yes," Petalpaw started, keeping calm, "after our training, Tuftpaw and I had permission to head out of camp together." She took a quick breath for she was talking quite fast. "We headed towards the river for some friendly competition," Petalpaw remembered her eels, it was too late to get them now, especially if the creature still lurked, "and then a strange creature, bigger than a fox or badger, appeared in front of us. It was tall, brown, had dark eyes, and sticks growing from its head." Petalpaw watched her deputy carefully./p  
p dir="ltr"Redwater nodded, a faint smile on his face, "what you saw is called a deer." He said calmly, shocking the apprentices. "They eat grass and plants, and are probably more scared of you than you are of them." He added, "but thank you for reporting, I know I can trust you two, you'll be very noble and loyal warriors." He held his gaze on Petalpaw for a quick moment. "Now it's about time you head back to your den." He said and flicked his tail at the apprentice den./p  
p dir="ltr""Thank you for listening." Petalpaw mewed softly, dipping her head once again, "and I'm just wondering, before we head off to bed, how was the sudden patrol from earlier?" The creamy cat asked./p  
p dir="ltr""ValleyClan was just stealing prey, or so we think. We could smell them for sure, but by the time we got there they seemed to be gone." Redwater explained blandly. The three cats said their goodnights, and the apprentices headed towards their den./p  
p dir="ltr""Weird that we didn't scent them on our sunhigh patrol," Petalpaw shrugged and kneaded her mossy bed, "but you saw them earlier. Did you scent them?" She asked, making herself comfortable on the newly fluffed up moss./p  
p dir="ltr""Now that you mention it," Tuftpaw replied, grooming his tabby fur, "We didn't really smell them, just saw them. I mean their old boundary scent was there, but not the fresh smell with them being there." He stretched out and curled up next to Petalpaw, "you sure like to look into things." The tabby mewed with a yawn, "but I guess that can be a good thing." Tuftpaw added, closing his eyes and drifting into sleep./p  
p dir="ltr"Petalpaw stayed awake for some time, thinking to herself about the events of the day. Eventually, after the rest of the apprentices were well into sleep, the creamy she-cat let her eyes flutter shut, pulling her into the quiet depths of sleep./p  
p dir="ltr""Hello." Petalpaw opened her eyes, only finding a dark, seemingly endless space in front of herself. Looking down under her, she appeared to be floating in midair, if not walking through it./p  
p dir="ltr""Hello?" She replied, unsure of where she was and what was happening. Petalpaw pushed herself up, and looked around again, still feeling almost blind, except she could see her paws beneath her./p  
p dir="ltr""Behind you," the voice beckoned with a soft giggle, sounding like a younger she-cat. Petalpaw turned around, and found herself in front of something she'd only heard of in stories. A cat stood in front if her, the tabby was wearing a sparkling white and silver pelt. Her eyes almost clear, but gleamed with a faint white, almost blue./p  
p dir="ltr""Who are you?" Was all the bewildered apprentice could utter, "where I am?" Petalpaw felt dizzy now, a bit afraid./p  
p dir="ltr"The starry cat giggled again, "my name is Dewfrost." The tabby replied, dipping her head calmly, "and you're dreaming." She added, almost in a whisper. Dewfrost beckoned the apprentice forward, walking along the dark path./p  
p dir="ltr""Dewfrost? But who are you, why would you know me?" Petalpaw stuttered over a few words, "and dreaming?" She added, her mind filling with questions. The creamy apprentice followed the silver tabby forwards./p  
p dir="ltr"Dewfrost led Petalpaw further, before sitting down, wrapping her tail neatly over her paws, and looking back at the tawny she-cat. "You would've known me as your older sister," she mewed plainly, licking a star lit paw, "our mother, Swiftminnow, was mate to a tom by the name of Hawkflight, my father, and he unfortunately was killed in a battle with another clan." She said, almost too fast, as if it was something she explained everyday./p  
p dir="ltr""Sister? Your father is dead? My mother had another kit? She didn't tell me?" Petalpaw felt an almost heavy feeling pull her down, she gulped, looking back at the starry figure. "Why didn't I ever get to see you?"/p  
p dir="ltr""My time to join StarClan came before you were even part of CharredClan," She mewed sweetly, eyeing the tawny apprentice. "I was still a young warrior, only had my name for maybe two moons. A battle took place between the clans. I was lucky to get out of the battle, but my wounds quickly got infected, and now I'm here, watching over you, and the rest of our clan."/p  
p dir="ltr""So, you're now watching over me?" Petalpaw asked, easing up a bit, "but what if I ask," she paused for moment, "our mother about you? Should I?"/p  
p dir="ltr""You ask too many questions," Dewfrost laughed smiling, "for now, just relax and enjoy your apprenticeship. I'll be watching, and maybe I'll visit again."/p  
p dir="ltr"Petalpaw opened her eyes, seeing the mossy den, Tuftpaw sleeping soundly, she was awake. The sky was still dim, but the sun was starting to rise over distant mountains. The creamy she-cat padded out into camp, the chill morning air filling her lungs. The only cats that appeared to be awake were the medicine cats and Redwater./p  
p dir="ltr""Good morning," a soft voice called from behind the tawny cat. Petalpaw spun around, a bit spooked. In front of her, a young cat, just a bit smaller than her stared back. Starlingpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, and also, Tuftpaws sister. She was a pretty dark grey, almost black tabby, her eyes a light shade of green./p  
p dir="ltr""Morning," Petalpaw greeted in response, dipping her head, "why are you awake so early?"/p  
p dir="ltr""I was about to ask you the same thing," Starlingpaw replied, showing of a shy smile, "but Waspstripe is expecting that Swanwing will be kitting today." She concluded with an excited squeak. Medicine cats are normally the first to see the kits when they're born./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, that's exciting!" Petalpaw mewed, trying to share the same tone of excitement. She wondered if her mother would be attending the kitting. "Are you heading out of camp?" She asked, almost changing the subject./p  
p dir="ltr""Yes, Waspstripe asked me to fetch some herbs for when the time comes. Would you like to come along?" Starlingpaw asked sweetly, her head cocked to the side./p  
p dir="ltr"Petalpaw thought as quick as she could, she was promised training today, but it was still very early. "Sure, I'll just need go get permission." The creamy cat decided./p  
p dir="ltr""Isn't your mentor still sleeping?" The dark grey tabby questioned, padding behind the tawny apprentice. It was only now that the breeze was carrying the scent of the medicine cat apprentice, allowing Petalpaw to smell the unique scent of herbs and other medicinal plants./p  
p dir="ltr""Cedarbrook is, or I just haven't seen her, but I'll ask Redwater to inform her. I'm sure it'll be fine as long as I'm back before she's ready to take me training." Petalpaw chimed, her tawny tail swaying back and forth./p  
p dir="ltr"Redwater was sitting by himself, watching the sky and most likely thinking. "Good morning you two." He dipped his head, "a bit early isn't it?" He asked in a playful voice./p  
p dir="ltr"Starlingpaw broke into the conversation, "well, just a bit. Petalpaw was wondering if she could have permission to leave camp and collect herbs with me." She asked simply, making the task seem easy./p  
p dir="ltr""If that's the case, then of course. If you're training today though, make sure you're not too late getting back." The red and pale grey deputy stated./p  
p dir="ltr"Petalpaw dipped her head, "will do, thank you." She replied curtly, padding out of the camp. The two apprentices made their way around the territory to a small, quaint opening in the forest. It was lined with a pillowy moss, beautiful flowers and other plants. The creamy apprentice sat down, she'd been here before, but didn't know it was home to so many medicinal plants./p  
p dir="ltr""Could you carry those back, if you don't mind?" The dark tabby asked the creamy she-cat through a mouthful of herbs and roots. She gestured towards the pile behind her. Without saying anything, Petalpaw carefully took all the plants in her jaws, and headed back to camp behind Starlingpaw./p  
p dir="ltr""Thanks for your help," Starlingpaw mewed as the two approached the medicine cat den, "I can bring a lot more back when there are two jaws carrying it all." She giggled. "Just put those down on the moss and I'll organize them, see you around."/p  
p dir="ltr"Petalpaw did as she was told, placing the herbs on the hard ground. "Glad to help." She whispered, Starlingpaw already busy with her work. The tawny apprentice padded back into camp, now lively and bustling with activities. Petalpaw noticed her brown tabby companion sitting, appearing patient, by the apprentice den entrance./p  
p dir="ltr""Hey, where have you been?" Tuftpaw asked, he got to his paws and stretched out, "you weren't here when I woke up."/p  
p dir="ltr""I-" Petalpaw hadn't really thought about the dream she had since she woke up, she wanted to explain, but maybe her denmate wouldn't have a good reaction to it. With all that in mind, she continued her statement with the following events that took place, "I kinda just woke up, a breeze or something ruffling my fur. I was helping Starlingpaw collect herbs though, something about Swanwing being close to kitting." She explained, wishing she could explain her dream./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, how is she?" Tuftpaw asked, almost as if he was afraid to ask his own sister himself./p  
p dir="ltr""She's great, bubbly like always." Petalpaw mewed, trying to imitate the dark tabbys sweet tone. She looked around, noticing her mentor, as well as Mothdust and Frozenpath, all gathered near the entrance. "We're training together today." She said, her voice now carrying real tones of sweetness./p  
p dir="ltr""Then let's get going!" The tabby urged, springing forward happily. The two hadn't trained together for awhile, but were very capable when the time came around. Petalpaw couldn't help but laugh at Tuftpaws enthusiasm, and padded after him./p  
p dir="ltr""Good morning you two," Mothdust greeted, dipping his head. The rest of the cats all took turns with their good morning greetings and discussion of plans./p  
p dir="ltr"It was well into the conversation when Talonpaw padded over, his head hanging low, "Morning." He rasped lazily, clearing his throat with a cough./p  
p dir="ltr""Talonpaw, why are you late?" Frozenpath questioned, staring down at his black apprentice. He flicked his tail around out of annoyance. The rest of the group watched curiously, Petalpaw was slightly worried about what his response might be./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm feeling a bit," he sniffled, "under the weather." Talonpaw mewed, now practically complaining./p  
p dir="ltr"Frozenpath scrunched his nose up and eyed the black tom, "you go and talk to Waspstripe, but if she says that nothings wrong with you, your punishment will be lengthened." He snapped at his apprentice. He turned to the rest of the group, "I'll still come along, just to watch these two and their progress." Frozenpath had a sudden change of tone, sounding calm./p  
p dir="ltr""Of course." Cedarbrook purred, "Lets go then." She nudged Petalpaw forward with a playful shove. Petalpaw laughed out of habit, not wanting to appear grumpy or intolerant to her mentor. She looked over the her denmate./p  
p dir="ltr"'What's with him lately?' Tuftpaw mouthed towards the creamy she-cat. He watched, hoping Petalpaw got the message./p  
p dir="ltr"Petalpaw shrugged, 'I don't know.' She mouthed back. Turning her attention back towards the mentors and path in front of them, she watched trees and bushes go by. Padding forwards she thought to herself, ValleyClan, her dream, Talonpaws weird behavior two days in a row. She thought for awhile, 'Maybe I'm thinking too much. Maybe it's just time to relax, get through my apprenticeship.' Petalpaw told herself as the group approached the training /br /p 


End file.
